


Those Little Things

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double), Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the Old Dopant case. Certainly there should be some hints as to how Shotaro found out about Shroud's... true identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Little Things

Surprising how the little things that were most often overlooked... tend to reveal themselves so freely before you the moment you stepped into the sidelines and become just as an observant, for lack of anything else to do. Sometimes it was so disconcerting to find out that the truth... or bits of it, had always been there in front of you all along while you have been so clueless about it before. But this... he shouldn't berate himself too much about it. After all, a lot of things had happened to them these days... right?   
  
It was surprising how he managed to notice something more while sitting on the sidelines. He might have been forcefully aged—mentally and physically, but inside him there was still his original young self even if old age tends to come in the way to make him any less useful. But hey, might as well enjoy the short break... while letting the  _young_  do the rest of the work. It's about time people are being put into their proper place... Makki especially.   
  
It was strange how everything seemed to start making sense when he becomes  _older_ . Suddenly it started to click, the reason for Philip to remain keeping to himself; whatever it was that had always bothered him but never reveal ever since the case with the Nightmare dopant as well as Bito-san's case. (Hey, even if his body and mind grow old, a part of him still remained alert) Perhaps, this was also reason as to why he always had this uneasy feeling of being watched. Even if he never had actually meet Shroud in person, well... once a mother—they will always be one... eh? What mother wouldn't be overprotective of their child? He believed that Shroud wouldn't be any less different as much as other mothers that he had met and known. He didn't even needed that connection he had with Philip whenever both of them had their Doubledrivers on, though it kind of confirmed it. Or  _should_ , had he be his normal self instead of a man trapped in an old body.   
  
Oh yes. Everything clicked in his mind just as soon as his youthful body and mind were restored. Shroud was Philip's mother. That made sense. And somehow, whatever bad feelings he used to have about this mysterious person he never really knew dissolved.   
  
Seeing Philip's longing look might have also triggered that. Regardless, Shotaro slammed his palm hard on Philip's back to urge him on.   
  
"Go after her."


End file.
